The present invention relates to devices and methods to assist in developing desirable behavior patterns, and more specifically, it relates to devices and methods for assisting persons in developing and/or improving manual skills or behavior patterns.
A wide variety of devices and systems have been developed to assist persons in altering their behavior patterns, such as cessation of a smoking habit or development of skills required for performing various athletic activities. One of the outstanding uses for the present devices is as aids in developing the correct coordination and dexterity in delivering a bowling ball.
Jolley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,559 shows a wrist-mountable device with a travelling metal ball which can traverse one of three channels to indicate the type of throw delivered by a bowler. The condition attained by the ball is of course transitory and must be noted by the bowler without substantial arm motion. Butan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,600, relates to a "plumb indicator" for bowlers and can contain a transistory buzzer unit to provide an audible signal when the indicator is plumb. Gardner et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,772, shows a spirit level device attached to the wrist for purposes of indicating rotation of the forearm.
Harrison, U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,603, shows a clicker device to indicate bending of the wrist during a golf stroke. Pupilla, U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,533, shows a visual sighting device for bowlers, and Foster, U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,013, shows a spoonlike piece attached to a flexible cord. Roberts, U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,683, and Carmines, U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,100, show golfers' training devices, the former utilizing a sphere travelling in a channel to cause an audible signal. Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,857, uses an r-f coupled accelerometer to judge the correctness of a golf stroke. Noble, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,267, shows a bowler's follow-through indicator utilizing a pendulum bar attached to the bowler's wrist.
There are a number of other devices exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,585,075; 2,871,573; 3,413,000; 3,467,379; 3,606,343; 3,808,707; 4,059,267, and 4,193,065, which show various signalling means for devices intended to improve the athletic performance.
These prior art devices all have certain limitations. A few are extremely complex and would not be suitable for use during actual activity but would have to be set up in a special training area. Others utilize some transitory mechanical phenomenon which may require considerable care in practice, if a usable indication is to be obtained. Further, in providing such training devices, it is useful to have proper performance indicated in a readily usable device which will not interfere with the user's activities, is positive in indication, and will not give false signals or require elaborate resetting means.